Project ArEm
This is a journal written by Jonathan Grayson. It chronicles his creation of ArEm. The Journal is separated into four parts. Description: The book's cover and spine are made from wood. It is split up into four parts being held by a wooden binding. Each part holds parchment with the journal entries. On the front cover are strange runes and a locking mechanism. Part One - Inspiration: Have you ever heard the tale of the woodcarver who made a puppet out of wood and wished life into it? The puppet become a real boy in the end. I have made many in the form of man, a clockwork army. But never have I made a real boy. This is to be my magnum opus. I have herd tales of the wyrwood. A race that was created by a cabal of wizards who needed nimble and skilled construct servants to do their dirty work.This cabal was interested in creating magical machines, so they built their tools to be small, agile, and clever. I too would create a magical machine. Part clockwork, part wrywood. I however did not wish or need a small helper. I wanted a companion of human size. Yes a companion. A machine that will attain consciousness (See 3-B). This great work I am call project ArEm. Artificial Employee. This will be my forth and final try. Maybe I will find redemption through this project. Redemption for the part I played in Gilbert's demise. Yes he was dealing with a power he did not understand, and yes his mind turned to madness in the end, but it was by my hand that snuffed out his light. My dear friend, this project will perhaps pay for both our sins. Part Two - Creation: 2-A. Head: The head was something of a puzzle that I had to unlock. You see I started out by creating a head that first mirrored my own. This however I rejected almost on the spot. Why would I want to look at myself all day? No I would not. So I set to creating a face that was much younger and more handsome. Yes that which we have told ourselves is of perfection.This however did not turnout the way I thought it would. There was something wholly wrong about its features. So model after model I created and then discarded. What was the problem? You may be asking and are right to do so for it was the same question that was running through my mind. the Problem was thus. As I gave my creation the features of a man, Eye, nose, ears, mouth, etc. The more perverse it seemed. The more foul of spirit was projected upon its visage. Yes even the features unpleasant to behold. So I was stumped. What to do? I could not create something that was truly pleasant to the eyes and convey trust and all that is good. So here i was on yet another try and so I carved out the eyes and I lost heart. Yes it was at this moment that I was about to give all hope of this fool hearty project. When I turned my eyes upon the wooden bust and saw the truth of the matter. I had already created the perfect head. It was on this blank slate that would be the perfect face. For we could project ourselves onto it and there would hold all our hopes, and dreams, all our joy and sadness. It was a face of trust and of peace. Inside his head I carved the Sylvan words "tua est fabula." 2-B. Body: Strong, limber, nimble and graceful. This was what I had to create. Not the lumbering tanks of the clockwork before. No I had to create something else. Something perfect, it must move as though it was of living tissue and not of wood and gears. So I set to this work, hour after hour. Meticulously shaving slivers of wooden flakes so that the body would be as streamlined as possible. So that the joints would not creek or catch. I wanted for my creation to be stealthy and quick. There is a beauty to his form, a hint of humanity. Yes I think if I ever wanted to make a synthetic skin, it would fit perfectly over his form and he would indeed look human. 2-C. Hands: The hands were designed for intricate working. The fingers had to be nimble and strong, so that they were able to work the complex gears of a clock and gentile enough to handle the smallest of parts. Smooth was the finish. I want him to be able to shake a hand or pet a cat without leaving splinters. 2-D. Gears: After years spent making the clockwork army I have mastered the complex nature of the gears and cogs. I had to make the clockwork much smaller to fit the frame. I am also making the gears of the finest material I can buy. These bit and bobs must be able to withstand movement and not buckle under the weight of ArEm's bulk. 2-E. Program: The main programming of ArEm is built off a complex device I call a "Father Board." On this board I can plug smaller board I call "Programming chips" or "P-Chips." Each of these chips can hold data that adds to ArEm's behavior, personality and movement. I have built a curiosity chip into the the main program. I wish for my creation to grow as we humans grow in understanding. I want him to see the world through eyes of wonder, though I see that a side effect could be frustration in trying to understand the complex nature of humanity. I have also added a chip that gives him the ability to learn how to use his hands in the arts. Though I am not sure what this lead to in the end. Will he choose the visual arts? That of drawing or painting. Will he want to act? I think not. Maybe he will sing, though the vocal device I have installed would most likely need to be updated before he might sing as a bard. Personally, I hope for him to be interested in music, and how I do love the strings. As far as defense goes I am making him good at hiding and adapting. The chip I have developed is one that will not make him fear, but will be cautious. In offense I am programming in proficiency to a number of firearms. Though he will have a specialization in rifles. Part Three - Infusion: 3-A. Heart: For the heart of ArEm I chose a Scarlet and Blue Sphere. These Ioun Stone are known for aiding Intelligence. As I wanted my creation to be one to reason through situations this seemed to be the best stone. However I did not think that the stone alone would be enough for making ArEm and true living being. No I knew there would need to be another component. 3-B. The Soul Forge: I took the stone to the The Soul Forge. Gilbert and I were able to learn a lot about this mysterious structure. This massive forge is built into the structure of the temple. It is made of precious metals and gemstones, the forge is surprisingly resilient, and even hard metals can be crafted upon its seemingly soft, delicate surfaces. Any item crafted with this forge can be constructed in half the normal amount of time. When the forge's furnace is fed by a specific set of billows, found on the wall with the other tools, the flames glow with a divine radiance and emit no noticeable heat, allowing for the forging at a temperature more comfortable to the craftier. While the soul forge is lit, one can make one of three request. * First, the craftier can ask for a single miracle. * Second, the craftier can overrides an item's magical property. * Third, the craftier can release their soul into an item. I was going to try to do all three. By overriding the magic of the stone I would wish for a miracle to bring life to my creation and also bind my own soul to it. I pray to my God that I will not condemn myself with this action. Though the taking of my partners life might have already done that. Gilbert, I am sorry. I thought it was a mercy. You were loosing yourself to the madness. Perhaps I have done the same with this endeavor. I do not know, the only thing I do know is that I must finish this work. Wish me luck. Part Four - Aftermath: Success in part. I was able to override the spell on the stone, and I was able to bind a bit of my soul to the stone. But life for ArEm has not come. I failed. My master work is over, a complete failure. He moves, and he preforms task, but the consciousness I wish has not come. Maybe my soul was too fractured to bring to him sentience. I have spent weeks working with him. Hoping agent hope that he would just awake and be a living being. No when I look into him I see no awareness. He is only a machine and nothing more. And yet I cannot find it in myself to destroy him like I did the three that proceeded him. I will place him with the others and lock this place up. I fear I might of pored to much of myself into this project. I am dying. Perhaps the renting of my soul is what is the true cause. But I will not stay here. I will go home and send whatever time is left with my family. What else is there to say? I am an old fool, and this but a fool dream. I truly thought I could do what the wizards could do, and could not do, for I wanted to do more. I am no wizard, I am no ground-breaker, I am no creator. I am only a fool.